Automated cash handling is the process of employing dedicated machines to perform traditionally manual cash management activities. Financial institution personnel, for example bank tellers, in many situations, perform actions involving the handling of large amounts of cash by hand such as cash counting, cash distributing, cash sorting, and the like. There are drawbacks associated with manually performing these actions such as time and resource constraints to complete, exposure to theft, ineffective fraud detection, and errors (e.g., miscounting).
Existing teller cash recycler (TCR) devices are designed to directly connect to one or two adjacent teller workstations using cables or other physical connectors, such as serial ports, Universal Serial Bus (USB) connections, etc. Therefore, it is necessary for multiple TCR devices to be employed in larger financial institutions with many customer service employees. Situations arise where portable electronic devices may be used by financial institution personnel to service customers “on the floor” of the branch. Current TCR devices are not configured to support communication with remotely located devices. Therefore, conventional automated cash handling devices, such as TCR devices, are limited by wired network connectivity and restricted communication capabilities.
These and other deficiencies exist.